Frozen Rose
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: Irisa thought she was just taking on a baby-sitting job, what she didn't know was that she had to baby-sit not one but two children. It wouldn't be such a big deal, if she wasn't developing feelings for one of them, a child with snow white hair who goes by the name of, Jack Frost. Rated T, just in case. *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! Here is my first non-Legend of Korra fan fiction! I hope y'all enjoy it, tell me what you think, don't forget to review, and don't be afraid to private message me. I'm looking for positive criticism and negative, because both help me become a better writer and bring you better stories! **

* * *

Irisa's PoV

* * *

Irisa sighed, staring out of the frost covered window, oh how she loathed frozen days. Rubbing a finger against the pane in swirls and twirls into the shape of a rose, her heart longed at the sight of it. She opened the well-loved book, cracks in the spine, the scent of old pages wafting up and a crease of bump on every other page. Giving the window pane one last look she began to read, but found her mind working too hard to read a single word, placing the book down onto the leather seat in her room, swaying slightly on her feet she made her way down the stairs gripping the banister tightly, afraid she'd lose her balance. After the black dots in her vision cleared she clunked down the rest of the stairs until she reached the bottom, clicking on the light for the small coat closet, Irisa pulled out her winter coat, shrugging it onto her shoulders. Slipping her phone and keys into her coat pocket and zipping it up so nothing would fall out; she stepped outside into the harsh winter landscape. Heaving open the wrought iron gate and locking it behind her, she began to walk the cold air hitting her lungs like a thousand knives, wrapping her arms around her chest to try and keep the warmth in she headed to her first 'client's' house, making her way down the frozen sidewalk was easier said than done, more than once Irisa had to stop, find her balance and continue. It was a lot like ice skating, minus the skates. Rubbing her hands together she knocked on the mahogany door, hoping her fingers wouldn't fall off in the time it took the parent's to open the door. With a flourish the door was opened, a woman in a short black dress and extravagant pearl earrings stood before Irisa,

"Hello, you called about a baby-sitter?" The woman eyed her, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing, nodding her head toward the living room with a crackling fire. Irisa sat down on the velvet comforter not saying anything. "You're the sitter then?" Irisa nodded, the woman paid her no mind though, focusing on her reflection in the mirror, "Sophie, the youngest, is at a friend's house. So you'll only have to look after Jamie. He's not a handful, but he does talk to 'Jack Frost' and 'The Easter Bunny', you get the point. All a child's imagination to me, but at least he has an imagination." The woman stopped suddenly, turning her body towards Irisa, "I'm June by the way; I hate to just call you the 'sitter' instead of your name." Irisa cleared her throat, "Irisa, ma'am." June clapped her hands together like she was calling a dog, "Wonderful! Now, I must be off." Irisa watched as June walked towards the door, throwing it open and letting in newly fallen snow.  
Without stopping she headed out making almost no print in the snow, thanks to her six inch heels. Irisa hopped off the couch, heading up the stairs, "Can you make a snow day tomorrow? Please!" A child's voice echoed down the hall, smiling to herself, '_that must be Jamie', _hesitantly she knocked on the door, before opening it just enough so she could slip through, shutting it behind her. An unmade bed sat neatly against one wall, opposite that a desk with way too many things on it, a chest of drawers stood next to it, her eyes narrowed, it looked like icicles were growing on it and on the top of it, which surprisingly was the only thing neat in this room, sat two iced footprints. Turning her attention to Jamie she smiled, "I'm Irisa, your mom is out, so I'm your baby-sitter." Jamie scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I don't need a sitter, and I have Jack here to look after me." He waved a hand towards the chest of drawers where the two iced footprints lay. Irisa walked over to the bed and flopped onto it her arms wide across the spread; she could smell the distinctive scent of a ten or so year old boy. But also something else, like freshly fallen snow, or how the sky smells after the snow has melted. She felt the mattress give way slightly when someone else sat down next to her, looking up above the ruffled covers she stared into Jamie's brown eyes, but he was focused on something behind her. That was when she felt a cold finger jab her back. Yelping in surprise she slipped off the bed, taking with her the blankets and most of the sheets. Jamie began laughing, scowling Irisa threw the sheets and blankets off her and as far away in the tiny room as she could do, another laugh joined Jamie's, carefree and full of life. Her face froze springing up she balled her hands into fists ready to protect Jamie from attackers, "Would you tell her to calm down?"The carefree voice exclaimed, Irisa's eyes widen as she spun around her eyes landing on the boy sitting cross-legged next to Jamie. His eyes were an icy blue like a frozen lake, his hair was a bright white as white as the newly fallen snow, a blue hoodie sat on his chest fern frost reaching up from the edges of the material, wrapped around his legs were brown commoner pants, the type you see in museums, his skin was snow white and a lop-sided grin marked his face. Taking a few steps back she looked between Jamie and the white haired boy, her eyes rolling up into her head she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Jack's PoV

The girl who was sprawled out on the floor brought a chuckle to his lips, he hadn't met someone so clumsy in ages, but he hadn't met someone who would protect someone they didn't even know very well at the first sight of danger. She was quite beautiful, her hair, a beautiful midnight black that was fluffed enough to shape her heart shaped face, but not too much as to drown her out, her lips were full and sported a small cupid's bow top lip, her nose was petite but it worked with her face, her eyes... those beautiful dark green eyes that seemed to see the world anew every-time they saw something even if they had seen something every day. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight her fragile knuckles were turning bone white, shifting his body to block her out, but not completely keeping her in his peripheral vision, "Would you tell her to calm down?" Her already wide eyes widen until they looked like two dark green robin's eggs planted onto her face, he watched as the green rolled up and were replaced by white, and her body slump to the ground with a heavy _thunk. _Hopping off the bed he cradled her head on his lap moving the hair out of her eyes, "My mom has something for people who faint, but it smells real bad. I'll go get it!" Jamie sprinted by slamming the bedroom door behind him. Looking back down onto her face he traced one of her eyebrows with the tip of his finger, lifting up and eyelid to look into those eyes once more then letting it fall back down into place, he poked one of her white cheeks watching as it turned red, then pink, then back to it's original white.  
"I have the smelly things!" Jamie handed a small bottle to him, popping off the top he smelt it, almost gagging, holding it underneath her petite nose and waiting for..well..anything. After a few seconds she began sputtering her eyes flickering, then finally she began to gag, "Holy guacamole!" She coughed and rubbed her nose, "What IS that stuff?" He watched as she blinked her eyes a couple of times, focusing on something. No, someone, and that someone was him. He could only imagine what was going through her mind, her lips turned up into a half smile, "I know who you are." Jack didn't know whether he should confirm nor deny whatever she was going to say, so he decided to stay inconclusive, "Who am I then?" Her half smile turned into a full-out smile, showing off her pearly white teeth, "You're Jack Frost."

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think! *wipes pretend sweat off brow* Most I've written in ages! Don't forget to review/follow and favorite. I've been cooking this up since I saw the movie but I never really wrote it down, until now! (=^.^=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for second chapters! I hope you enjoy this one, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions don't be hesitant to PM me. I'll probably bring out the third chapter sometime tomorrow or the day after.**

* * *

Jack's PoV

* * *

Jack was stunned, no one in his entire history had ever known who he was after seeing him only once before. Well, except for Jamie, and that had been four years ago. Ever since then, Jack had snuck off away from the other Guardians to bring snow days and blizzards to the world, and drop off at his only non-Guardian friend. His lips formed a tight line, he gently pushed her off of his lap back onto the sheet covered floor, recapping the smelling salts that stunk up the whole bedroom. Turning around to Jamie he almost laughed his head off at the child's expression, his eyes were as wide as baseballs and his jaw almost hit the floor, they had a silent conversation together reading each other's eyes.  
_'Jack! How does she know who you are? How can she see you? Is that even possible! I mean, she's like sixteen, I thought only children could see you.'  
__'I don't know Jamie, I'm as lost as you are. How about you talk to her? I think me being here is freaking her out, and North won't like if I'm late again.'  
_Jamie mock saluted, '_Aye aye'  
_Without another word, Jack hopped up onto his feet and onto the bare mattress, grabbing a hold of his staff giving a small salute to Jamie and flying out. The girl with the midnight hair haunting his memory.

* * *

Irisa's PoV

As soon as the words were out, Irisa knew it was a stupid move. Why did she do it? In her mind, she was banging her forehead against a brick wall muttering about how stupid she was, but she couldn't help herself. Her mother had told her stories about her childhood beliefs protecting the children of the world, and some haunting them. Closing her eyes she could remember all of them; the Tooth fairy who would fight evil cavities from infecting the teeth, the Easter Bunny who would scour the globe for unpainted egg whilst keeping his little chicks from harm, Santa who ate the cookies of the world and gave presents in return and finally Jack Frost, who delivered snow days, blizzards, kept kids from going to school, and making sure kids had fun. The thought of her mother brought tears to her eyes, which she refused to let spill over onto her cheeks, when she was younger Jack Frost had always appeared as an old frail man, with a staff of ice, who was grumpy and liked to be left alone. The look of this Jack Frost she enjoyed much, and the look of his eyes brought a bright red blush to her cheeks. She felt herself being moved off a warm lap and onto a cold floor, cracking open her eyes slightly she saw Jack hop over her onto the mattress bare of any coverings, pick up a withered staff and fly out of the frosted window. Sitting upright she looked to Jamie, biting on her lower lip, and running a hand through the mass of her midnight hair, oh how she wished she could just chop it all off.  
"So, you know of Jack Frost?" Jamie inquired. Deciding not to say anything she nodded mutely. "And, you're also my baby-sitter... Do you know when my Mom will be back home?" Irisa shook her head, her hair flowing around her like an umbrella. Using the mattress for help she pulled herself up, smacking her hands against her jeans. A loud _ring _ of a phone interrupted the silence between them, shuffling past Jamie into the hallway, Irisa began the hunt for a phone. After what seemed to be the fortieth ring she found a charged phone, pressing the green answer button and raising it to her ear.  
_"Is this the sitter?" _A loud obnoxious female voice asked through the telephone coming out as a mechanical squeak.  
"Um. Yes, it is."  
_"Good, now, listen closely. The roads to the airport are closed..hold on.." _Irisa heard a woman's voice arguing with a much deeper voice, _"Most of the flights are canceled too. They will be for roughly two to three days. I need you to look after Jamie until then, I'll call the family Sophie is staying at so don't worry about her. There's food and money on the counter, I'll pay you for the extra time." _The phone went dead in Irisa's hand, raising an eyebrow and pressing the 'end' button, a small red phone, she placed the phone back onto it's cradle, hearing a small _beep_ telling her it was beginning to charge. Sighing she tip-toed down the stairs and into the designer kitchen. Black granite island counters lay pristine clean, a matching electric stove sat in the middle with stools around the edges, the same black granite counters lined the walls with more counters and cupboards one could ever dream of. Strolling toward the fridge a small white envelope caught her eye, her name in big bold letters on the front, '**Irisa(?) the Sitter**'. Shrugging she ripped open the envelope peering inside. What looked to be a couple hundred bills lay within and at the very bottom a small silver key with a key chain attached, '_Closet_'. Fishing out the key but leaving the bills inside she wandered around the house looking for every closet trying the key to see if it worked.  
"I can show you were the closet is." A small child's voice called down the stairs, "Follow me."  
Irisa trudged back up the stairs following Jamie into a small room tucked away in the corner of the house, a door sat on the far end, a book shelf lay on one end of the wall and a large maple desk sat in the middle bearing a twenty-six inch Mac computer. Heading toward the door she slipped the key in, twisted it one hundred and eighty degrees to the right and twisted the knob. Inside lay hundreds of clothing items, everything ranging from sleepwear to cocktail, black tie to active wear. Irisa ran around the room wanting to touch every item of clothing, every shoe that lay on the floor or on shelves, every glittering piece of jewelry that sat in a small container. Turning back on her heel she looked to Jamie, he nodded and raised an arm gesturing to all the clothing,  
"You can wear whatever you want, you know? I heard what my Mom said, I was on another phone." He ran his hand over the closet thing to him, a satin nightgown that looked like it cost well over two hundred dollars.

Irisa had turned down nearly everything Jamie had shown to her, which consisted of silk, lace and satin nightgowns. Instead going for a light grey tank top and a pair of dark, royal blue shorts that covered just about everything it needed to. She still felt quite naked and bare without them, unfortunately, it was the only conservative piece of nightwear in the entire wardrobe, so she'd have to make do. Sighing Irisa lead Jamie to his room and aided him with making the completely bare bed, throwing the pillow on the bed, sheets, blankets, and finally a thick wool blanket. Pulling the blankets up to his neck she continually asked him if he was comfortable or cold, once she was satisfied with how he lay, she kissed him on the forehead and waltzed into the guest bedroom, one room down from Jamie's. Slipping under the covers she shivered, the room was colder then the rest of the house, turning on her side she stared at the wall across from her side of the double bed, a plain white wall, and nothing more. Letting her eyes drift shut she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! I know I bug you, but don't forget to review this chapter, and tell me what you think! Until then stay Frosty! (=^.^****=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope for this to become an ongoing thing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Irisa's PoV

Lacing her fingers together and raising her arms above her head, she heard the soothing _cracks_ of her vertebrate cracking, slipping back out of the covers she slipped on a pair of ugg boots she had found in one of the drawers in the giant guest room. Rolling her shoulders back she headed to the bathroom further down the hall, knocking on the door before entering, as her father had always taught her, slipping inside shutting the door firmly behind her. The bathroom itself looked as, if not more, expensive then her whole house altogether. Two pristine white sinks lay within black marble counter tops, each sink decorated with flowers or fruit, designer soaps and moisturizer dotting the counters, against the wall above the sinks hung a mirror that extended from one end of the room to the other, a shower stood in the corner of the room, Irisa peered inside. It looked like it could fit a platoon of people, or at least two horses. Gingerly stepping inside she turned the hot water tap to full blast letting the water heat for a few moments, stripping down and stepping inside. Two minutes or two hours, it felt like no time had passed before she knew she had to step out and face the cold white world that lay outside, she looked down, her skin had gone a bright pink from the hot water, although Irisa could have boiled alive and she wouldn't have noticed. Mentally preparing herself she pushed the glass door open, turning the water off behind her, quickly reaching for a towel and wrapping it around her body, the soft cotton felt like silk against her skin, she could live the high life everyday and not get tired of it. Irisa looked to the clothing hook, she almost kicked herself, it was empty, she had forgotten to bring a change of clothing into the bathroom with her, and she had already thrown her tank top and shorts down the laundry chute so there was no way she'd get that back, biting her lower lip she turned the rectangular, metal door handle and headed outside into the carpeted hallway, tip-toeing down to her room. It was still early morning, but she didn't want to wake Jamie up, pushing the door open with her hip she slid inside, walking straight to the wardrobe of clothes, after a good ten minutes rifling through them she came across a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue and white long sleeve baseball shirt with the number 17 printed on the back. Slipping them on as quickly as she could she slipped back out of the bedroom, the plush carpet cushioning her footsteps, making her way into the downstairs kitchen she pulled out a caesar salad sitting in a plastic, cracking the lid and gulping most of it down before she could process it, gently setting the container and the fork in the kitchen sink she made her way back upstairs, to Jamie's bedroom door.

Raising a fist to knock on the wooden door, not really expecting an answer. But lo and behold the knob began to turn, and there stood Jamie, rubbing sleep out of his eyes in spaceship pajamas.  
"What do you.." He interrupted himself with a yawn that would put a lion to shame, "Want Irisa?"  
"Just wanted to wake you up before noon." Smiling as sweetly as she could, hoping he wouldn't hate her for all eternity for showing him the morning side of the day. She watched him turn towards the frosted window watching the snow fall silently. _Holy crap! It's snowing...wait..it's snowing? _Irisa's train of thought were cut short by Jamie's voice asking her something, rubbing her forehead she asked him what he asked her.  
"Can we have a snowball fight?" His grin spread from ear to ear, showing his white teeth with gaps here and there. Walking up to the window she unlocked one and thrust it open letting in brisk cold air, after the inital trauma of the cold air she glared at the snow, hating the look of it, hating how cold it was, how it could kill in mere moments. It was easy to say she loathed snow, and anything to do with winter, but, she would do it for Jamie. She had to, turning on her heel she faced him, plastered a smile on her face,  
"Of course Jamie! We'll get our coats and we'll have a snowball fight, or make a snowman, or whatever your heart yearns to do." Her smile dropped as soon as he was out of the room, a sneer taking its place, glaring one last time at the snow falling like silent death outside she slammed the window shut and stalked away in search of a coat.

* * *

Jack's PoV

It was one thing to argue with with the Guardians, it was another to be sat on by a very tired girl. Which is exactly what happened to him. After he fled the scene of the crime, aka, Jamie's house he had flown to an alleyway where North's minions had picked him up and thrown him face-first into a portal to the North Pole.  
"I'm not going to tell him, it would crush him if it came from me, and Sandy won't say anything about this." Tooth's sing-song voice came from around the corner, instead of running there straight away he decided to stop and listen for a bit.  
"I think dat Bunny should tell him, eh? He does have da relationship with Jack." North's thick Russian accent exclaimed. Jack could hear Bunny grumble something about what North should do with relationships,  
"Fine ya bloody mates. I'll tell him, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Jack knew he wouldn't be able to understand anymore, so he took that opportunity to turn the corner, addressing everyone there.  
"Tell me what?" Apparently, they didn't know he'd been there based off their shocked expressions; North's eyes had widen to that of a babe's, Tooth was fluttering around nervously, Bunny was look at his fellow Guardians and Sandy had drawn a very over sized exclamation mark above his head, it was all Jack could do not to burst out laughing. Bunny stepped forward, his feet making a slight _pat pat _ sound on the ground, his ears were bent low drawn almost fully against his head.  
"Jack, we.." Bunny gestured to the fellow Guardians, "Think it'd be best if you stopped spending time with Jamie, he won't believe in us forever, and you need to focus on your Guardian duties." Jack was speechless, Jamie was part of his center! The center that North had drilled into him four odd years ago, how could they pull this on him? Crossing his arms in front of his chest he shook his head quickly from side to side, "No. I won't do it. Jamie is a part of my center, he's what keeps me..well..me." North looked almost pleased that he had stood up for himself, but Bunny would not waver.  
"Look, mate, I know it's tough, we've all been there. But you have to do it, I'm sorry," Shaking his head from side to side he looked to North, who nodded a secret nod to Bunny, who turned back to Jack, his large bunny glittering in the light, shutting them briefly then opening them, "Alright Jack. You win, for now. Stay as long as you want with Jamie, but be wary, once he stops believing in you, you come straight here, then start your proper Guardian duties." Jack couldn't believe it, he had cracked Bunny like an egg, he grinned his award-winning smile at them, running off and up, soaring straight into the sky, stopping short and addressing North,  
"You don't think you could summon a portal for me? It's awful far to fly there." North reached into his shirt pulling out a snow-globe and blowing on the surface of it, until the picture of Jamie's house came into view. He threw it on the ground, an oval-shaped portal appeared, without a second thought Jack flew into it, and to his sanctuary.

Over the past few years Jamie had warded his mother away from the spare bedroom, making sure she'd only use it sparingly and it worked until the sitter with black hair showed up. He could remember it all, so clearly too; he was lying down in between the covers staring at the ceiling waving his hand to and fro, making tiny frost pictures - some days he could make masterpieces, other days, just doodles - this day he was in the middle of a masterpiece when someone pulled the covers off and hopped into bed, right next to him. Parts of her were sprawled out on top of him; a leg there, a hand here. It was strange, she was so warm.. No, he couldn't let her sleep there, that was his bed, his room! But here she was, stealing it right under his nose, or on his nose, once she turned around they were a hand away from touching noses with each other, he watched her eyes slowly drift shut, her breathing become more even and regular except when she shivered, which with a sudden realisation was that it was caused by him. Slipping out the other side of the bed, he tucked her in as she had done for Jamie, and left her sleeping in his bed, his masterpiece incomplete.

Morning's were his time to shine, he could fly about as much as he wanted, making frost decorations on windows, laying fresh snow on the ground to be threaded upon and having fun, after all, he is the Spirit of Fun as well. Flying down to his normal hiding spot behind an oak tree he began making a small pyramid of snowballs ready for his daily snowball fight against Jamie, but this time, instead of just him and Jamie, a mass of sleek black hair followed him out, his eyes roamed her; wool lined boots, a pair of black jeans followed by a ski jacket that made her look like a marshmallow, but somehow worked on her, peering out from a navy blue woolen cap were those beautiful dark green eyes of hers. Watching her body language outside was like throwing a cat into a bath, she looked uncomfortable and ready to spring at a moment's notice, a small smile spread across his lips, throwing the snowball up and down for a bit he shut one eye and took aim. Winding up his arm he threw it, aiming for Jamie's grey hat with spots on it, but somehow managed to hit the Sitter, he blamed the wind, but in his heart he knew that was where he was actually aiming. The small scream that passed through her lips made him lose any self-composure he had managed to keep, laughing loud and true. Unfortunately, that was also how Jamie found him, throwing snowball after snowball at Jack. He grimaced, Jamie was getting better, soon it'd be him winning..he couldn't let that happen. Bending down he rolled the pyramid of snowballs into a mega snowball, throwing it at Jamie, hoping to bury him a bit. It worked, but a little too well. Two little legs stuck out wiggling around a bit then a head popped out of the top, breathing heavily, Jamie met Jack's eye,  
"You are SO paying for that!" Instead of rolling snow together he just launched chunks of snow at Jack, not all of which he could dodge. He was caught out a fair few more times than he'd have like to have been. He noticed the Sitter had found a park bench and was already curled up into a ball, oblivious to her surroundings, sharing a secret smile with Jamie he threw a snowball at her, while Jamie called out to her.  
"Hey! Irisa, betcha can't catch me out." Jack picked up on the fact that Jamie hadn't said 'us out', she - Irisa, _'What a strange name' _ He mused - must not have gotten over the fact that he was real, and he couldn't really blame her. She slammed her book down and reached down to the snow beneath her feet, rolled some snow into a tight little ball and threw it as hard as she could at Jamie. It was nice to see people other than Jamie and himself getting into the spirit of winter. He could get used to it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written...So here it is! Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review, I mean, not to be picky but only five? Meh, as long as people are happy and enjoy reading my fanfics and fluff then I'm happy. If you wanna ask any questions or even just to chat don't be hesitant to shoot me a PM! Stay Frosty! (=^.^=)**


End file.
